


[Podfic of] wait for me, I'm coming too, I'm coming too

by Flowerparrish



Category: Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: She had no bow nor Gemma's magic and the help of their friends, only a candle to help bring a ghost home.[length: 04:23]
Relationships: Pippa Cross/Felicity Worthington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic of] wait for me, I'm coming too, I'm coming too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts), [displayheartcode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wait for me, I'm coming too, I'm coming too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166953) by [displayheartcode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode). 



> Thanks to Sasha for putting this fic on my radar, and to displayheartcode for granting me permission to record this! This fic makes me do heart eyes all over the place, it's so good. I'm honored to have been allowed to voice it. 
> 
> Podficced for VoiceTeam 2020 Week 3. Thanks to Yue for the cover art!

****

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Vo9-IjqOJwp6IVu3uIIG5n_6coyD7CRv)

 **Audio Length:** 04:23


End file.
